


Ready for a Taste

by astraplain



Series: Kurtoberfest [16]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Sebastian Smythe is Barry Allen | The Flash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 18:37:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8295988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astraplain/pseuds/astraplain
Summary: The kitchen was a graveyard for cake





	

SOS. Bring cake mixes. All you can carry.

Kurt read the Adam’s text message and sighed. Taking a detour, he stopped into the local grocery store, loading a basket with one of every type of cake mix they carried.

“Back already?” the cashier teased as he rang up Kurt’s order. “You must eat a lot of cake.”

“Not as much as you’d think,” Kurt assured him. Filling up the canvas tote he’d started carrying in his messenger bag, Kurt headed for home. He refused to worry about the mess that was waiting for him.

“Thank you, love,” Adam greeted Kurt by taking the tote bag and giving Kurt a light kiss. “You’re a life saver,” he whispered.

“I heard that,” Sebastian yelled. The sound of metal striking metal echoed through the apartment. Thankfully there was no lingering scent of burning, or scorched pans sticking out of the trash bin.

The kitchen was a graveyard for cake. Sunken slabs in various shapes filled the counters and a mound of cake pans were stacked beside the sink. 

“I almost had it the last time,” Sebastian insisted, wiping his hands on a kitchen towel before reaching for one of the cake mixes. “We’ll be serving my delicious homemade cake at our Halloween party next week.”

“I can’t watch this,” Kurt turned, determined to retreat to the bedroom rather than see another cake suffer a horrible fate, but Adam stopped him. 

“He is getting better. Watch.”

Ripping open the package, Sebastian dumped the cake mix into a clean metal mixing bowl. In went the oil and eggs followed by a spoon to blend them together. Ready to start mixing, Sebastian gave Adam a nod to press play on his ipod.

'This is Halloween,' from the movie 'The Nightmare Before Christmas' started to play. Singing along, Sebastian mixed the batter in time to the music. Soon he was dancing as well as mixing and Adam and Kurt joined in while enjoying the show. When the song ended, Sebastian set the bowl down, triumphant.

“Yes!” he cheered before tilting the bowl for Adam and Kurt to examine the contents.

“Nicely done,” Adam said, “I think you’ve found the solution.”

“Finally.” Sebastian poured the batter into the waiting cake pan and swapped it for the slightly misshapen cake that had just finished baking. “Time for the icing?”

“Go ahead,” Adam encouraged. Sebastian held up the smaller bowl which already contained the ingredients for icing. Picking up the whisk, he gave Kurt and Adam a grin before starting to whisk. Instantly his hand blurred and within seconds he was holding out a bowl of fluffy orange icing.

“Looks delicious,” Adam assured him while Kurt leaned over to sneak a taste only to have Sebastian take the bowl away, moving much too fast to be seen.

“Rules,” Sebastian teased. He dipped a spoon into the fluffy confection, filling it. Slowly he licked the spoon clean delighting in Adam’s and especially Kurt’s reaction. He walked toward them with deliberate movements and stopped just inches away. “Ready for a taste?”

Kurt dove in first, his kisses hard and demanding. Adam waited patiently for about thirty seconds before moving in for his turn. When they retreated to the bedroom, they took the bowl of icing along.

In the morning, Sebastian made another cake to replace the one they’d let burn.

::end::


End file.
